plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Holly Barrier
Holly Barrier is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that is tied to the 2017 Feastivus event. He acts like an Endurian, damaging zombies that attack him, as well as having the same amount of health as an Endurian. Like Banana Launcher and Missile Toe, he can launch one of his small berries to a selected tile on the lawn when interacted with. The berries will damage and knock back zombies in a 3x3 area one tile. Tombstones hit by this blast will be heavily damaged, while zombies will only be lightly damaged. If the berries land on a tile free of obstacles like tombstones, it will leave a spiky leaf on said tile that acts like an Endurian, but with half its health. Unlike Banana Launcher and Missile Toe, however, the berries don't recharge over time. Similar to Chard Guard’s leaves, though, the player can manually plant a Holly Barrier on top of one to restore his berries if they have Wall-nut First Aid. The barriers count as plants, and add up to a maximum plant total, can’t be planted on water, but can still be launched at Imp Cannons to deal impact damage. Origins He is based on both holly, a genus of flowering plants, and a barricade, an object or structure that creates a barrier or obstacle to control, block passage or force the flow of traffic in the desired direction. His code name, Holly Knight, is a reference to the Christmas carol Silent Night (more specifically, the line "holy night"). It also references how Holly Barrier is both based on holly and is a defensive plant. Almanac entry Upgrades Level upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Holly Barrier will regain all lost berries, and will launch four berries on random tiles. If they land on a tile without an obstacle, the spiky leaf will have metallic spikes attached to it, making it do more damage to zombies and giving it more health. And finally, it will heal to full health. Strategies Although this plant can target zombies anywhere on the map, do not treat it like a Banana Launcher because it does minuscule amounts of damage and only has three uses. Instead, use it as you would an Endurian and use it to block zombies. Use the berries to knock back zombies and place a mini Endurian there to slow them down. You can also use Blover in conjunction with the knock back to blow multiple zombies away. It is not a good idea to use this in Big Wave Beach, as the berries will not spawn leaves in the water. Aloe works fairly well with Holly Barrier, as this plant will regain all lost berries upon being healed. Gallery ATLASES UI SEEDPACKETS 1536 00 PTX HOLLY.png|Seed packet image ATLASES PLANTHOLLY 1536 00 PTX.png|Holly Barrier's sprites And textures cc918147-7404-41ba-a8e8-22180a744dc6.png|Holly Barrier with costume holly.png.adapt.320w.png|HD Holly Barrier Holly Barrier Target.jpg|Holly Barrier's target Holly Barrier Purchased.png|Purchased successfully HollyBarrier3333.png|Holly Barrier's spiked barrier HollyBarrier333345.png|Holly Barrier's normal barrier Holly Barrier Gold Tile.jpg|Holly Barrier on a Gold Tile Leaf Barrier Gold Tile.jpg|Holly Barrier's normal barrier on a Gold Tile Spiked Leaf Barrier Gold Tile.jpg|Holly Barrier's spiked barrier on a Gold Tile HollyBarrierPlantoftheWeek.jpg|Holly Barrier featured as Plant of the Week HollyBarrierEpicQuest.jpg|Holly Barrier's Epic Quest Videos Holly Barrier Gameplay and 6.5.1 OFFICIAL - Plants vs. Zombies 2|Gameplay of Holly Barrier Trivia *He is the second holly-based plant in the series, the first being Jolly Holly. **However, Holly Barrier is male, while Jolly Holly is female. *He is the fourth plant that can target a tile, the first is Cob Cannon, the second is Banana Launcher, and the third is Missile Toe. **Out of the four, he has the cheapest sun cost, and the only one that can't recharge his projectiles. *He is the third premium plant released alongside the Festivus event, the first and second being Sap-fling and Missile Toe. *He was originally named Holly Knight, a pun on holy night. See also *Banana Launcher *Missile Toe *Endurian *Sap-fling Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Defensive plants Category:Premium plants Category:Manually controlled plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Special-edition plants